Work
Basics Working will earn Shells and Player EXP. Time Savers can be used to reduce the amount of time spent working. If your Girlfriend receives Advice from another Player while she is working, she will gain bonus effects from her work upon completion. This bonus only applies to Shells received for the completion of work. Advice Precautions *Unless you have the Automatic Advice bonus feature active, advice needs to be received using the Receive Advice button before it expires, and before Work or Study is complete, in order to grant its bonus. *When advice is available to be received, an "Advice!" button appears in the lower-right-hand corner of the Home screen, above the Actions button. Clicking this button, or visiting the girlfriend's Work (or Study) page, brings you to the Work (or Study) screen where you can tap the "Receive Advice" button to receive the advice. *Advice that is not received expires after one hour and is no longer available. *Received advice from a friend is worth a 20% bonus, while received advice from a random visitor is only worth a 10% bonus. *If advice has been given to more than one of your girlfriends, you need to receive advice for each girlfriend separately, one at a time. *If more than one player gives a girlfriend advice before you tap the Receive Advice button, you will only be awarded one advice boost when you receive advice for that girlfriend. It is therefore a good idea to receive advice as soon as possible. *The maximum bonus that advice can provide is 100% (which can be obtained by receiving advice from five friends, ten strangers, or some combination). Receiving more advice after this doesn't have any additional effect. Regular Work Regular work does not require any specific personalities and is always available. You can choose the length of time she will work for. Special Work Special work is only available to Girlfriends with specific Personalities. Through special work you will receive far more EXP and Shells than regular work, as well as the possibility of receiving a useful item upon completion. Special work is updated daily and is always 4 hours long. (NOTE: Shells indicated is what is earned at 100% Advice. Advice does not affect EXP awarded.) Daily Limited Work Once per day, a Daily Limited Work option will become available. Limited Work is only 30 minutes long and offers greater rewards. As well as receiving Shells and EXP, you may also receive Trait boosts towards your set Target Personality. Precautions *Cancelling this Work will lose any rewards and you will not be able to restart it for that day. *Trait points received will vary. *Only 150 EXP is gained. Working Together A pair of girlfriends with maxed out Pal Gauges can work together. This provides a bonus of 20% extra Shells and EXP to regular work. Girlfriends can also perform Special Work together, but only if one Girlfriend has the required Personality Types. (Note: The Girlfriend that has the required Personality Type set will receive x1.2 Shells more than the Girlfriend who does not.) Precaution Only one instance of Pal Points is rewarded upon completion as opposed to two when girls work separately. For example, working together for 2 hours will give you 2 pal points, but having both girls work separately for 2 hours will give you 4 pal points in total. Sleep Effects Sound Sleep If you allow your Girlfriend to sleep for 4 hours, she will enter the Sound Sleep state. Upon waking her up, you will receive an effect of x1.2 Shells bonus. This effect will wear off after 6 hours. Perfect Sleep If you allow your Girlfriend to sleep for 8 hours, she will enter the Perfect Sleep state. Upon waking her up, you will receive an effect of x1.5 Shells bonus. This effect will wear off after 12 hours. Category:Your Girlfriend